


A New Set of Clothes

by DreamingMoonlight



Series: I Have You Now [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Modernized teenagers, School Uniforms, Teenagers are assholes, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingMoonlight/pseuds/DreamingMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started out because of a stupid bet.  A really stupid bet.  So stupid that not even Thor should have dared to take it up.</p><p>But, no, Thor had been perfectly willing to shuck off his underwear right in the middle of the school's darkened football field at half past eleven on a weekend, while all his friends had stood around cheering, and climbed up the goal post so that he could tie his boxers to the top, where they blithely snapped back and forth in the light breeze.  It was like they were mocking Loki with their smart little wave, because he really hadn't thought that Thor would do it.</p><p>And, sure, there had been a tense couple of minutes where Thor's weight had nearly bent the poles over, so that Loki could <i>just see</i> him accidentally tipping over and falling far enough to break his damned neck, which would be impossible to explain to their parents.  Well, Mother, Father, you see, I bet Thor that he wouldn't dare climb up on an incredibly dangerous and not all that stable piece of sports equipment for the sake of a dumb high school prank, and then he fell and landed right on his face.  He's dead now but you can't kill me in return because I'm your only child now.  Can I have Thor's room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Set of Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone I know on tumblr is an asshole. When pelissa-art posted [this lovely piece](http://pelissa-art.tumblr.com/post/59326018819/lost-bet-lets-say-loki-lost-a-bet-he-has-to) of Loki in a girl's school uniform (mildly **nsfw**!), I tagged with "#....i really really kind of want to write this as a fic" and THEN ALL THE ASSHOLES I KNOW ENCOURAGED ME. This isn't meant to be an exact replica of the art, but it was most definitely inspired by the art! Set in a world where there's no stigma against crossdressing, because I want to, that's why.

It had started out because of a stupid bet. A really stupid bet. So stupid that not even Thor should have dared to take it up.

But, no, Thor had been perfectly willing to shuck off his underwear right in the middle of the school's darkened football field at half past eleven on a weekend, while all his friends had stood around cheering, and climbed up the goal post so that he could tie his boxers to the top, where they blithely snapped back and forth in the light breeze. It was like they were mocking Loki with their smart little wave, because he really hadn't thought that Thor would do it. 

And, sure, there had been a tense couple of minutes where Thor's weight had nearly bent the poles over, so that Loki could _just see_ him accidentally tipping over and falling far enough to break his damned neck, which would be impossible to explain to their parents. Well, Mother, Father, you see, I bet Thor that he wouldn't dare climb up on an incredibly dangerous and not all that stable piece of sports equipment for the sake of a dumb high school prank, and then he fell and landed right on his face. He's dead now but you can't kill me in return because I'm your only child now. Can I have Thor's room? 

Loki was pretty sure that wouldn't have gone over well. 

But then Thor had reached the top, tied his damned underwear to the top of the goal post with the drawstrings, and waved down at the small crowd of friends waiting for him, a big stupid shit eating grin on his face Loki was sure. He'd slid right back down like it was nothing and stuck the landing after the last several feet dropped off of the goal post, not even having to adjust his jeans now that he was minus his underwear. 

Loki hated him. Hated him so much he felt like his brain was boiling right inside his skull, because it had been stupid and dangerous, but Thor had done it because Loki had said he wouldn't dare, and Thor had won a promise from him in return, and now Loki had to pay up. And, as Thor slung a heavy arm over his shoulder, still laughing with his friends and enjoying the death glares Loki was sending him, Loki thought he would wring Thor's neck the _instant_ he said anything horrible the next day. He really would. 

"Don't worry, little bro," Thor said, smiling that really big, blinding smile he used when he was being extra dickish, and refused to move his arm from around Loki's neck, no matter how hard Loki shoved at him, "you're going to look _great_ in Sif's uniform tomorrow." 

Loki didn't even bother to tell Thor to go fuck himself, because it would only have made Thor laugh harder. 

* 

Loki hadn't wanted to borrow a school uniform from Sif, mostly because he didn't like the idea of walking around in someone else's clothes all day, but the notice had been too short for him to get a new set made specially for his measurements. She'd been surprisingly nice about it, she hadn't even laughed at him outright, and every time he caught a certain sparkle in her eye, she'd seemed to be trying to share the amusement with him instead of at his expense. 

"Turn around," she said once Loki had buttoned up both the blouse and the skirt of the uniform, making a little spinning gesture with her fingers. "It's just about right, but not quite...." 

Sif had been the only one who had been anywhere near his size, but even she was still smaller than he was, so she'd had to help him let the sides out a little, just enough that he could breathe without crushing his ribcage or having the skirt not actually fall the entire way over his ass. She'd let it down as much as she could, gaining about an inch, so it was just within regulations, but the dark red plaid material still only fell to about mid-thigh on Loki. Sif kept tugging it down thoughtfully, her lip caught between her teeth, as if just by pulling on it she could make it longer, but Loki was pretty sure it was as long as it was ever going to get. 

"Quit fidgeting," Sif said every time Loki pulled the skirt back up because it was riding low on his hips, as if she wasn't the one causing it in the first place. "You're going to ruin the pleats like that." 

"Like I give a shit about the pleats," Loki muttered, but took his hands off the waist of the tiny skirt. "Besides, it's never going to fit right, not when I don't have the hips to carry this off." 

Sif patted the one nearest her in friendly, comforting gesture and that was the only reason Loki didn't smack her hand away. "You'll care about the pleats when you look like you just got done being tossed around by your boyfriend because your skirt is a mess and like you hastily just put it back on." 

"Ugh, fine," Loki spat, but softened his glare so that she knew he recognized her point. "I'm still going to murder Thor for this. He's clearly fine with dying if he was willing to climb that stupid post in the first place." 

She glanced up at him and grinned, her fingers still pinched around one corner of the skirt to gather the material so that it wouldn't slide right over Loki's non-existent hips. "As long as you let me watch. Or record it on video." 

"Or," Loki said, pretending to examine his nails, the perfect picture of nonchalance, "since you're being pretty nice, I could always let you help." 

"Deal," Sif answered with a laugh and moved on to making sure the adjusted inseam fell just so along the lines of his body. Loki hadn't expected her to be so handy with clothing, since he'd only ever seen her when she was hanging around Thor, which usually meant either at school or during a soccer practice or when she came over to beat them all at Assassin's Creed. But he supposed he really only knew her as well as she knew him, which wasn't really much at all. 

And at least she had stayed away from trying to adjust the thigh-high black stockings she'd handed over without a word. So, Loki liked her a little better for that, too. When she was all finished, pushing the decorative tie around Loki's neck a little tighter and made sure the low point fell exactly to where his navel was, Sif stood back and admired her handiwork. 

"You know, as much of a dick as he is," she said, one thumb held up to measure some obscure line of something or other that Loki was tired of hearing about, "Thor was at least right that you look really good like this." 

Loki's eyes were sharp on her face, his gaze ready to catch even the tiniest bit of mocking in her expression, but she seemed to genuinely mean it. He really didn't know what to make of that. So he just smoothed down the pleats of the skirt one more time, a nervous habit he supposed, and murmured, "Thanks." 

With another impatient gesture, she beckoned him forwards until she could put her hands on his shoulders and spin him to face the full-length mirror that he had been just fine ignoring, thanks. "See, look," she said. "It really suits you." 

Barely able to stand looking at himself, Loki forced his eyes up to take in his appearance and... didn't entirely hate what he saw. The black stockings with the thigh-length pleated skirt emphasized that he really did have some very long legs, which might look even better with a pair of clunky loafers to further highlight them. The skirt didn't flare out as much as he was fearing it would, which is probably because Loki had about as much of an ass as he did hips--which was not much at all, really. The plain white shirt could have been tucked into the skirt if he'd wanted, but instead it fell just below the waistline, only a couple of inches below where the skirt now sat snugly against his hips. 

Thankfully, Loki had opted for the short sleeve shirt, since the weather was getting hotter, and the brilliant dark red plaid of the tie contrasted against it surprisingly well, complementing the way his dark hair fell to his shoulders and curled up slightly at the ends. He didn't really look like a girl, not even when Sif had taken in the sides of the shirt just a little to give him the hint of an hourglass figure. He just looked like a boy in a skirt, but... it wasn't bad. 

Sif briefly surprised him by reaching around his waist to spin the skirt a little bit, so that the buttons of it were right at his hip instead of at his fly, like Loki had assumed they should be. She had to lean around him to really see, but her face was definitely satisfied. "There you go, you look great." 

He shifted his weight from foot to foot for a moment and then sighed with deep resignation. "It could be worse, I guess." That was as much of a compliment as he was able to give, considering the level of bullshit this all was. 

* 

The next morning, Loki sneaked out of the house well before anyone else was up, taking his customary shower even earlier and deciding that going back to sleep wasn't an option, not if he didn't want to catch a ride to school with Thor. And Loki was _not_ going to be shut in a car for at least fifteen minutes with Thor on the way to school, not while he was wearing a skirt that wasn't even necessary to hike up to get at him. All anyone would have to do was flip it up just the tiniest bit and his cock would be flapping in the wind. 

No fucking thanks. 

Well, they'd have to go through the underwear he was wearing, too, it wasn't like Loki was going to go commando when so much as a light breeze would bare his ass to the entire school. But that never stopped Thor for more than a minute--and there were at least _fifteen_ of those minutes on the way to school, assuming Thor didn't pull over in a dark alley to molest Loki. 

Or just drive them straight into a ditch because he was too busy trying to get in Loki's skirt to pay attention to the road. 

Loki had also really given thought to wearing a pair of boxers with the skirt and just flat-out not caring if they peeked out from underneath the edge of the pleats almost to where the stockings were on his thighs, but he absolutely refused to give Thor any kind of excuse. "If I can do this, I want you to wear a girl's uniform to school the entire day on Monday," he'd said. Loki would not let Thor try to weasel another day out of him--even if he really didn't look terrible like this, it was the point that he'd _lost_ the bet, and Loki hated that--just because he hadn't been wearing the right underwear. 

So he'd bought a pair of reasonable white cotton panties, ones that were a little smaller than he'd have liked, because Loki couldn't keep them covering the majority of his ass to save his life, and they kind of pinched his dick and balls a little, but at least they definitely would not have him flopping around all day. 

He'd also been really, really tempted to get a package of cigarettes and wait for Thor just outside of the school, because it would be funny to play the bad deliquent girl, but fuck Thor, he didn't _deserve_ to have anything nice _or_ funny today. 

Instead of getting a ride with Thor, he'd made Fandral pick him up and drive him, because Fandral seriously wanted to fuck him and plying just a little bit of charm on him would have him eating out of Loki's hand. Well, at least until Thor showed up, because Thor had made it Very Clear that he was going to put any of Loki's boyfriends through the wringer, and that's when Fandral usually backed off. Less because Fandral was worried that he would mistreat Loki and then Thor would grind him to a pulp but more because he knew he wouldn't be serious about Loki and _that_ would make Thor use him like a mop. But he wouldn't be adverse to a little fooling around on the side, should Loki give him a little encouragement and maybe a well-timed 'come hither' look. 

Not that Loki would, because he was pretty sure Thor would have an absolute shit fit if Loki fucked one of his friends and Loki really didn't want to stop fucking Thor himself, which Thor probably _would_ put a stop to, if Loki ever got a serious boyfriend. Or even just had some fun on the side. Loki didn't mind so much, as long as Thor never more than flirted with anyone else, either. Their little holding pattern was enough for him, so long as he didn't think too hard about what kind of committment Thor really did or didn't have for him. 

And Fandral was the perfect second opinion Loki needed. If he looked okay, Fandral would let him know just by ogling Loki's ass again. If he looked horrible, then Loki would be able to silence him with a simple threat to tell Thor that one of his friends had made a pass at poor, sweet, innocent little baby bro and Loki really was sorry about it, he didn't want to cause trouble, but maybe Thor could just talk to Fandral to get him to back off? That was all he wanted, really really. 

But he needn't have had a back up plan, because as soon as Loki got into Fandral's car, the look in his eyes was positively _hungry_. Oh, yeah, he was definitely imagining all sorts of dirty things with Loki like this, probably how virginal the little ice prince was and how he'd melt at just the right person's touch, if only his protective big brother wouldn't stop him from having a little fun. 

"You, uh." Fandral swallowed hard and tried to pull his usual charming grin back up. It was lopsided and wobbled a lot, but at least he tried. "You look really good today." 

Loki smoothed imaginary creases out of the pleats of his skirt, as if he was still nervous about how he looked. "You really think so?" he asked, shading his voice with just a touch of nerves. "I don't know... it feels sort of...." He twisted his hands in his lap, enjoying the way Fandral's eyes couldn't stay away from the movement or the thin strips of skin exposed between the skirt and the stockings. 

"No, no, it definitely looks good on you. Really good. Good enough to... uh...." Fandral trailed off and Loki had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. 

Well, he supposed he could trust that reaction then. Besides, torturing Fandral into being tongue-tied was only so much fun after awhile, when there was no one else to witness it. "Thanks," Loki said with more confidence now and turned to the street spread out in front of the car, crossing his legs primly to close the discussion just as neatly as he closed his knees. "And thanks for the ride, too." 

With one last look at Loki's new outfit, Fandral finally shifted into drive and pulled away from the curb. 

* 

There was hardly anyone at school when they arrived, as it was still closer to six am than anything, but Loki didn't mind. He waved Fandral off at the front doors, hiding his laughter at Fandral's surprised face when Loki didn't want to find a supply closet with him or wherever it was Fandral went with the skanks that he felt up. Instead, he headed for the library and, while a few heads turned to watch him go, none of them turned sour or sneered, probably either used to Loki Odinson being weird or else the story of the bet had already spread around. 

He wouldn't be entirely surprised if that were the case, _everyone_ loved to talk about Thor and whatever he was doing was always a topic of conversation. Loki was half-certain Thor could fart in math class in the morning and by the time the final bell rang, it would have turned into the story of how Thor was the most epic rock god that had ever graced Asgard High's halls in the history of histories. Sometimes it was a little difficult not to hate him just for being Thor. 

At least Loki had awhile to himself in the quiet of the library, even if it was hard to remember to keep his legs together with this short skirt. Every few minutes he would catch himself, thankfully at least facing the wall so no one would see the way his knees just kept sliding away from each other, each one sprawling in a different direction. It usually wasn't until his thighs were suddenly cold or there was a slight draft that Loki remembered, shit, he was going to flash the entire student body if he wasn't careful. 

It was going to be miserable trying to keep them together through every class he had today and Loki swore all over again that he was going to make Thor miserable in return for this. In the meantime, maybe he could just keep his backpack on his lap instead. 

* 

By the time more students started arriving, it seemed like at least half of them had wandered by the library to catch a glimpse of him, and Loki could nearly _feel_ their gossip on his skin. No one had said anything, not even approached him, his death glare and famous temper likely keeping them at bay--which was admittedly backed up by Thor's bulk if anyone tried to start shit with his little brother, but also because no one would dare touch Loki just for the vicious revenge he'd inflict on them first. 

Still, Loki hated being the center of gossip like this and it left him unable to concentrate on anything, not able to work on anything more than a basic sketch of what was immediately in front of him--and the far wall of the library was not his best work--or even to read to pass the time. So, with still half an hour before class would start, Loki shoved all his belongings back into his bag and got up to go find an empty classroom to sit in for awhile. Or, hell, he had a key to the art supply room, which he wasn't really supposed to have, but Mr. Bragi looked the other way because Loki was one of his favorite students. 

It was much quieter there, where Loki could pull two chairs together and prop up his feet, making it much easier to keep his ankles crossed, while his sketchpad settled in his lap. It was also easier to avoid Thor here, whom Loki knew would be looking for him, but Loki didn't want to see him just yet. Sure, Sif and Fandral had said he looked fine and he'd gotten a few appreciative looks when he'd passed through the quad again, like a few new people were thinking that maybe they would really like to suck Loki Odinson's dick all of a sudden, but that was entirely different from his brother just suddenly blurting out that he looked hilarious or, worse yet, bursting into laughter when he took one look at Loki. 

So, yeah, Loki was going to put that off for as far into the day as possible. Thor would hear that a bunch of people had already seen him and he was abiding by Thor's stupid terms, that was good enough. 

* 

But he couldn't avoid Thor forever, not when they had third period English together in Ms. Lofn's class and Loki wasn't going to skip just because of this. He would, however, sneak in at the last moment, just before the bell rang so that there was no chance to talk to him before class started. 

Which was actually kind of a stupid idea, because _of course_ the only open seat left in class was the one right next to Thor, who had clearly left it reserved for him, despite that Loki usually sat on the other side of the room. He glanced over to see Volstagg in his usual seat, who offered him a cheerful shrug and a quick glance down the length of him, even he seemed impressed at the way Loki looked. 

Yet that was nothing compared to the way Thor's gaze zeroed in on him and, okay, Loki probably shouldn't have worried that Thor would think he looked horrible and instead been more worried that Thor was going to give them away. Because older brothers really shouldn't look at their younger brothers like they wanted to rip their clothes off and bend them over the flimsy school desks right then and there, getting their cock as deep into their baby brother as they could. 

With as much care and subtlty as he could, Loki slipped into his seat and leaned over just far enough to pinch Thor's arm as hard as he could, hissing, "Eyes forward, asshole." 

Thor jolted like he'd been burned and ripped his eyes away from Loki, staring resolutely forward as Ms. Lofn stood up to start handing back their quizzes from yesterday. Which lasted all of five minutes, because as soon as Ms. Lofn passed by their desks and her back was turned to them, Thor slid his gaze back over at Loki and his slow grin was as obnoxious as anything Loki had ever seen on his face, ever. Thor glanced pointedly at the stockings, the look on his face definitely still hungry, like he was thinking of ripping them off with his teeth--and, _no_ , that was _not_ going to be in Loki's mind, too, because he was pretty sure the panties he wore would hold at least a mild erection, but if he popped a massive boner, there was no way that wasn't going to be immediately obvious, and he _sure as fuck_ wasn't going to do it while Thor was looking at him. 

So, that thought was going in the mental incinerator immediately. 

Thor was still looking at him, though, and mouthing the word, ' _Nice._ ' when gesturing to Loki's stockings, which Loki gave him an annoyed look for, pointedly turning away to face the front of the room. It only made Thor's stupid grin grow and Loki was so intent on ignoring it, that he almost didn't catch Thor's hand in time, when he reached out like he was going to put his hand on Loki's thigh. Which, holy shit, _no_ , how did Loki ever decide to love someone so _stupid_ , and he knew the look on his face was wild and overreactionary, his hand shooting out to grip Thor's wrist like he was trying to break it, but it was really not the fucking time! 

'Sorry,' Thor mouthed at him again and Loki forced himself to calm down, not wanting to make anyone wonder why he was overreacting. 

Instead he flipped Thor off like it was no big deal, nope, nothing to see here, definitely not two incestuous brothers thinking about Thor reaching a hand between his legs to stroke him or thinking about how maybe later Loki would keep the skirt on while he climbed into Thor's lap to bounce on his dick for awhile. No thoughts that were even mildly like that passed between the Odinson brothers. 

He was pretty sure it only worked because everyone was still focused on trying to get a good eyeful of bitchy Loki Odinson in a skirt looking hotter than expected, rather than seeing the horrifyingly obvious lust on Thor's face. 

* 

Every time Loki was alone in the hallways between classes or even just getting his damned books out of his locker, he would have someone coming up to him to compliment how good he looked today, and the obvious hint of fishing around for a possible date only lingering in the air unsaid because of Loki's frosty attitude. Weirdly, it didn't seem to put any of them off too much, more like it just made them want to retreat and jack themselves off to thoughts of him being icy and vicious. It didn't even seem to make a difference that Loki was as gay as they came, that he really only wanted dick--and one dick in particular, not that he was going to announce that, not even when the _fourth_ person that _hour_ had come up to him, just "to say hi"--because even the girls approached him. 

And not in the, "Hey, do you want to be our gay bff?" sort of way, but the, "Wow, I would really like to touch your dick, can I?" sort of way. 

People were fucking _weird_. 

They only stopped when Thor came up behind Loki, slung an arm around his shoulder, and loudly said that Loki pulled off his part of the deal better than anyone had expected, his friends crowding up around the two of them. Not that Thor had doubted he would, he continued, but that Loki was sharp and clever enough to make it look good! 

And then, when chatter had briefly turned away from Loki's outfit as all high school conversations did eventually when Amora happened to walk by in her tiny little button up blouse that was missing the first three buttons, Thor had leaned in to whisper hotly in Loki's ear, "I have been thinking about fucking you all day, your legs look amazing in those stockings, and they're going to look even better when I've got them pushed over my shoulders." 

Loki smiled at him and bumped Thor's side with his shoulder. "Not a fucking chance," he said cheerfully, still low enough not to distract away from the others' discussion of Amora's tits. "The minute school lets out, while you're still at practice, I am going home and changing back into normal clothes." 

Thor's arm tightened briefly around his shoulder, but it was only a light squeeze. "The bet was that you had to wear the outfit for a whole day and you wouldn't want to punk out early, would you?" 

For a quick moment, Loki considered stomping on the instep of Thor's shoe, that he was so full of himself and assured in that he'd get to fuck Loki whenever he wanted, but it wouldn't have been worth it. It was much better to just relax against Thor like nothing was wrong and smile serenly, while he said, "The specific terms were that I'd wear it all _school day_. The second that bell rings, we're even." 

And Loki definitely knew Thor's hand would have been palming his ass or he would be spinning Loki around to pin him up against the lockers and shoving a leg between Loki's stockinged ones, had they not still been in a very public place with a whole lot of eyes on them. It was satisfying to feel the thrum of tension in Thor's frame, to have to hold himself back from what he wanted, from just taking what he felt like from Loki. 

"Hm," was all Thor grunted at him and Loki found it a delicious victory. 

* 

Or at least it was a victory until Thor was an utter asshole about it. Because Loki knew that Thor was stupid and reckless and just did whatever the fuck he wanted without thought for consequences, but he also loved football and never missed practice, so there was no way he could get to Loki before he changed out of these clothes. And Loki knew they would probably have a fair amount of angry sex the next time they were alone, but it would have been worth it. 

But what Loki didn't know was just _how_ stupid and reckless and selfish Thor really was. 

He had been innocently killing time again in the art supply room during final period, waiting for a victim to pounce on for a lift home while Thor was at football practice, cleaning up a few of the still paint-covered art class brushes that Mr. Bragi hadn't had time for, when he heard the door click shut across the room. 

"I'm almost done with these--" was all Loki managed to get out, while Mr. Bragi was shuffling up behind him, when the back of the little red plaid skirt was lifted up high enough to expose his ass completely. 

"Very nice--" said a voice that Loki suddenly realized was _not_ Mr. Bragi, but it was too late to stop him from stiffening sharply and spinning around to launch his fist straight into the face of his very obnoxious, very soon-to-be-dead brother. 

Loki was pleased that it at least managed to glance off Thor's jaw, even if it wasn't as solid a hit as he was originally aiming for. 

"What the hell are you doing, Thor!?" Loki shouted--okay, maybe it was a bit of a screech, but Loki was owed that, given that Thor had just flashed Loki's ass to potentially the entire hallway walking by--yanking his wrist back from where Thor had caught it and deflected most of the blow on instinct. Bastard. Loki hated him so much. "You're not even supposed to be here, much less-- Much less-- doing _that!_ " 

And then Thor fucking laughed and so Loki gave him a death glare and really did stomp on his instep, which might have been a bit of a sneaky move, but it was one that Thor couldn't avoid as easily. Loki was viciously pleased when Thor winced and hopped back, his weight shifting to his uninjured foot. Good, Loki hoped it hurt like hell. 

"Calm down, calm down," Thor said, still laughing but it was a lot more strained now. "Hey, I shut the door and locked it, nobody was going to see. Plus, the hallway was deserted, nobody's there, honest." 

Only mildly soothed, Loki backed up against the long table behind him still littered with half-cleaned paint brushes and mixing palettes. He wasn't retreating so much as making sure Thor had no chance at the back of his skirt again and crossed his arms defensively to make sure Thor really got the picture. "We're still at school, moron. You might _think_ that there's no one there, but--" 

When Thor came towards him, Loki uncurled his arms and let them hang loose at his sides, ready to rabbit punch his stupid brother's kidneys at the first sign of them heading for anywhere inappropriate again. But Thor just lightly ran his palms down Loki's upper arms, warm and soothing, like he thought he could approach his little brother like a feral cat that would hiss and claw at him. God, sometimes Loki just wanted to knee him in the junk. 

Except Thor's face was all soft smiles and bright blue eyes and he was looking at Loki like he'd had an entire day's worth of pent-up lust finally spilling over, that Loki was the only person in his world anymore. And if Loki Odinson was weak to one thing, it was that. 

"I really made sure, Loki, I promise," Thor said and so Loki just sighed and didn't shove the stupid idiot away when Thor's hands drifted down to his hips, the heat of them felt even through the tails of his shirt and the waist of the skirt. They slid under the white material of his dress shirt so that the tips of Thor's fingers were against the bare skin of his sides, Thor's thumbs rubbing little circles right over his hip bones. It was disgustingly nice. "Nobody knows I'm here, I faked a headache to skip practice and even went all the way to the nurse's office to get some aspirin, in case anyone asked." 

"You're still an asshole," Loki muttered when Thor leaned in to kiss him, just a light peck and nothing more. "An asshole who better have locked that door or I swear I will rip your head off and stick it on the other side of the goal post where--" 

And, seriously, fuck Thor for laughing in the middle of Loki's perfectly terrifying threat and then kissing Loki again, like he was done speaking. And fuck himself for leaning into the kiss because Loki really did love the way the boys uniform looked on Thor, with the black pants and crisp white shirt, the dark red plaid tie that matched the skirt perfectly, just the right amount of accent to highlight both their looks. 

"I locked the door," Thor promised against Loki's lips, warm and inviting and-- 

"I am not having sex with you in the art supply room, Thor," Loki said and leaned into the kiss again. 

Thor's hands slid down far enough that he could skim over the exposed strip of skin between Loki's stockings and the skirt, warm and rough against the sensitive insides of Loki's thighs, before trailing back up and around so they were palming the mounds of Loki's ass. "Sure you are," he said, bright and cheerful, while he squeezed Loki's backside gently. "You're wearing those tight little white panties that make your ass look amazing, it would be an absolute crime not to fuck you after seeing that." 

To prove his point, Thor wiggled his fingers underneath the edges of the panties, almost to the cleft of Loki's ass and, fuck, there was not much room in the first place, so the extra stretch made them ride up tightly, constricting his cock and balls, which were already definitely catching on to Thor's drift. It also made the material bunch right up into the seam of his ass, wrenched ever tighter against his entrance between his cheeks and it felt worryingly good. But not as good as Thor's cock would feel right-- 

No. 

_No._

" _No_ , Thor," he said and then, because Loki hated himself and sabotaged everything he did, he pushed back against Thor's fingers and canted them so that they were indeed right up against his hole. They were in just the right position to rub over the tight muscles there and Loki definitely groaned at the thought of getting them inside. "I hate you more than I have hated anyone in my life," he moaned with utter wretched _feeling_. 

"Only because you love me so much," Thor laughed and Loki didn't correct him. It was better for Thor to think that Loki was only lashing out, that there was no boiling rage in him at times when Thor _once again_ got his way, as he always did, without even trying. It was better for Thor not to try to untangle the complicated knot of resentment and adoration Loki had for him, because Thor would never understand, why Loki loved him so fiercely and yet hated him at the same time. 

Thor was always just one thing at a time, which was overwhelming when you were in his path, he was a steamroller when he was happy and when he was angry and when he was sad and when he was determined. Whatever emotion he unleashed, Thor always knew which way to go, was always so _simple_ for all that he was the most intense person Loki had ever known. He would never understand being at war with himself like this. Would never understand _why_ Loki felt such fury and frustration in the first place. 

But it wasn't really Thor's fault, Loki reminded himself, over and over again, until he could accept it. It wasn't Thor's fault that he was shining and perfect and everyone, from their parents to the teachers to the kids at school, all loved him and wanted to be near him. It wasn't Thor's fault that Loki wanted nothing more than to hop up on this table and wrap his legs around Thor and lose himself in the heat of their bodies. It wasn't his fault. 

It wasn't. 

And maybe Loki felt a little guilty that sometimes it took awhile to believe that again, so he made allowances that he shouldn't. 

When Thor's hands were instead pulling at the tops of Loki's panties, so that they slid down over the curve of his ass and dragged across his half-hard cock, Loki let him. Maybe a quick handjob wouldn't be so bad. Or maybe he could get Thor to suck him off like this while he shoved his fingers inside Loki to find that one spot he liked so much. Or maybe-- 

"You are a terrible influence on me," Thor grinned against his mouth, like he was sharing a delicious secret. 

And suddenly Loki was caught between fury and victory, that Thor would be so willfully blind to what he did to Loki, that Thor would make his own choices and yet still blame Loki for this, because he himself could never be responsible for the deviant things he wanted to do. Oh, no, it was bad, evil _Loki's_ fault once again. Yet, look what he could to do the precious golden son that everyone loved so dearly! Look what he would do for _Loki_ , with only a short skirt and a small little pair of undergarments that weren't quite his size. How easy it was to make Thor trip over his own two feet when he wanted to fuck his own brother. 

"Yes, I do put the most wicked thoughts into your head, don't I?" Loki hissed, but he did it with a smile, a sharp and brittle thing that Thor was only distracted by for a moment, before Loki's hips were grinding against his still clothed ones. 

"Yeah, you do," Thor answered and pushed back against him, so that Loki was pressed against the hard edge of the table at his back and it cut into the tops of his thighs. "And it's fantastic. You are the hottest piece of ass in this entire school, nobody else even comes close to being worth skipping practice, which Coach is going to make me pay for later." His eyes swept down the length of Loki, one of his knees pushing up between Loki's legs so they could better grind together, which bunched the skirt up just enough that his half-hard dick almost peeked out from beneath the pleats. "And you're so fucking worth it." 

Oh, Thor. So simple and yet he scattered Loki's tightly held anger into the wind like ashes. And Loki would give him whatever he wanted in these moments, because Thor really did love him. Maybe not the way Loki quite wanted him to, so that he would never want to even look at anyone else, that they'd let the rest of the world burn down because none of it mattered, that they'd run off together to someplace where no one knew they were supposed to be only brothers, and never look back at any of this again. 

But Thor loved him enough to look like he _might_ do that, in this one specific moment. And that was enough for Loki right now. 

"Enough of being a sap, you sound like a fucking girl," Loki taunted, forcing aside the stupid tangle of emotions that never got him anywhere good. Better to just be his usual dickish self. "Come on, you could probably get a couple a fingers in me while you suck my dick, if you're going to be such a rebel about it." 

Thor's grin was wolfish, both for his victory and something more that Loki didn't know yet. "I've got a better idea," he said and fished something out of his pockets that looked like-- 

"Why the _hell_ do you have lube and condoms in your pocket!?" Horrible visions danced in front of his eyes, that Thor had planned this and carried them around all day, that he kept them for those late nights he stayed for football practice and all those whore cheerleaders threw themselves at him, that Loki knew Amora would _gladly_ spread her legs if Thor so much as glanced in her direction, that-- 

Thor shrugged with a laugh, holding them up so Loki could see them more clearly. "I got them out of Fandral's locker on my way here. They've never been opened." 

For one very long moment, Loki froze as all his nasty thoughts shattered and dropped away, leaving... well, not precisely guilt behind, but something a little like it. If Thor noticed, he didn't say anything. 

"For someone who constantly talks about all the tail he's getting, they haven't even been _touched_ ," Thor said and Loki could see him waiting for returned laughter, that Loki would join in. He didn't mean it cruelly, Fandral was one of his best friends, not like Loki wanted to use it, where he could humiliate Fandral just because he could. Instead it was just typical guys ribbing each other for Thor, even if Fandral wasn't here to see it. 

Holding his pause as if it had been deliberate, Loki waited a moment longer before reaching out for the unopened lube and full box of condoms. Really, they'd only needed one, but Thor thought this was funnier. Loki studied them both intently for effect, saying, "He wants to fuck me, you know." And then, finally, his grin was sly and wicked when he looked up at Thor, letting him see that Loki was openly goading him on. 

It was difficult to tell if Thor took him seriously or was just playing along, because the flare-up of his possessive streak was genuine either way, and Loki quietly reveled in it. 

"As long as he keeps his hands to himself, he can _want_ whatever the hell he wants," Thor snapped and Loki really did think about pushing it a little further, just to see if he could make Thor really lose his shit. Maybe he'd tell him about the way Fandral was clearly looking for a hook-up that morning or just launch straight into what kind of fantasies Fandral might have had about him. 

It would be absolutely hilarious to even so much as glance at Fandral later, all those pretty little images Loki had put in Thor's head welling up again, until Thor was ready to use his poor, innocent little friend as a new floormat in his car. Loki didn't give even the smallest of shits that Fandral hadn't done anything particularly obnoxious lately, he just really wanted more of Thor's hands tightening against his hips under the skirt and the way he crushed their mouths together. 

Loki wound his arms around Thor's shoulders so that he could tangle his fingers in the long strands of it, always so much softer and cleaner than Loki expected of his stupid jock brother. His fingers curled tightly in it, so that he could keep their faces pressed together, and snarled back, "Okay, you've got me all worked up then, you'd better make it worthwhile, you asshole." 

With a matching growl, Thor pulled back from him and spun him around, grabbing a handful of the clean drying towels next to the sink to shove under Loki's hips as he bent his young brother over what little empty space there was on the counter. It wasn't quite enough, Loki had to sweep some of the paint bottles aside and a few of the palettes clattered to the floor, but he really did not give a fuck because Thor was crowding _right_ up against him and shoving the skirt up over his hips, the panties now tangled just above Loki's stockings. 

There was no way for him to really move much like this, he couldn't even shift his legs apart for a better stance, all Loki could do was lift his ass up and snarl again, "Hurry up, already!" He really, really wanted to have a good angry fuck right under the noses of all the other students and teachers in the school. 

But goddamned Thor was suddenly in no rush, never mind that Loki's ass was definitely getting colder while hanging out in the open air, his more than half-hard now dick rubbing impatiently against the rough material of the towels underneath him. "Fuck, no," Thor said, even as he parted Loki's cheeks to expose him further. "You're wearing the hottest outfit I've ever seen you in, I am going to take my fucking time to really remember you like this. Fuck, your ass is gorgeous in this skirt." 

Loki wanted to mutter that he didn't even _have_ an ass to look gorgeous in the skirt, but then there was the brief click of a tube being opened for the first time and a few moments later cold gel was drizzled right along the parting of his ass and over his entrance. Loki bucked underneath Thor, the only thing saving him from ripping the panties in two when he would have landed them in a stronger stance was the way Thor had boxed him in with his own legs, so that Loki's skin met the material of Thor's school pants, slightly rough and scratching. His hole also clenched up tight from the freezing lube and he would have squeezed himself tightly together, but Thor still held one of his cheeks open wide so Loki could only sort of writhe underneath him. 

"You are an _asshole_ , Thor!" he shouted, uncaring for the moment if anyone happened to hear him when they wandered by. "I swear to Christ, it's like you _want_ to make me mad and decide that, no, I don't want your dick anywhere near me!" 

And then the fucking asshole was rubbing his fingers over Loki's hole, not quite pressing in yet, but at least warming them from Arctic temperatures to merely sub-zero, like he was having a perfectly fine time. "I love it when you're squirming and wriggling around like you can't decide if you want to fuck yourself on my hand or pull away from it, though." 

"Oh, fuck you," Loki hissed and tried to push up so he could twist away from Thor, despite the lack of room on the counter he was bent over. 

Except that didn't really work so well when Thor pushed a finger into him, sudden and deep, with no warning. "Hey, hey," Thor crooned softly, just a hint of laughter underneath was was ridiculously genuine and Loki was having trouble not trembling from the feel of it or clenching down like he never wanted to let that finger go. "I love it because you're so fucking hot like this and I can't wait to get my dick in you. You're gorgeous, baby, even more with those panties still half-on and those stockings that make me want to spend forever between these perfect legs of yours." 

Loki flopped forward with a groan and waved his middle finger over his shoulder. "Your dirty talk is the _worst_ , Thor. I am only letting you fuck me because it's far too pitiful to share with anyone else, you would _shame_ our entire family." 

Expect that really, it was because Loki was just like everyone else, he loved Thor so much it hurt and he kind of thought Thor was sex on legs and would let him get away with whatever he wanted, so long as he kept saying things like that and probably meaning them. But Thor just patted his ass like he knew what Loki was thinking and went back to working a second finger into the tight entrance before him, his own erection starting to dig into one side of Loki's ass. Just so he wouldn't have to think about anything else for awhile, Loki pushed back against Thor's fingers and still clothed cock, grinding up against them as much as he could, glad to hear Thor groaning in as much agony as Loki felt. Served him right for taking his fucking time when they could be interrupted at any minute. 

But at least Thor got the point and shoved another finger in, even if he did it as hard and fast as the first one, so Loki was gasping and spitting out a terse, " _Fuck!_ " when they stretched him faster than he was ready. It was still good, though, the burn of the stretch and the heat of Thor pressing against him and the promise of more soon all combining together to make him more than ready. 

"Oh, come on," he said, a little breathless, but still mostly composed. "Your dick isn't _that_ big, you could probably fit it in already." 

A quick glance over his shoulder let Loki see the way Thor's brows lowered and they both knew Loki was fucking with him, but it _always_ still worked. He wiggled his hips again, jostling the three fingers in him so that another flare of liquid heat ran up his spine and jolted straight through to his own cock, and laughed when Thor frowned mightly at him. 

"You asked for it, you little shit," he muttered and fumbled at the zipper of his pants, not bothering to do more than rip the condom wrapper open, roll it over his dick, run one still slick hand over the length of it, and then he was right at Loki's hole, his hand steady on his cock as he guided it in. It was a long, sweet, hot, _torturous_ roll of Thor's hips as he pushed the entire thing in at once, Loki not quite prepared enough for the thickness of it, and so all he could do was keen and scrabble at the wall in front of him, no purchase to be found as Thor fucked into him. 

There was barely enough time for Loki to get ahold of himself, still panting and desperately trying to work through the delicious feeling of being so fucked open on Thor's cock, before Thor was pulling back to leave him empty, even as as it ground that thick length against raw skin as he left. The return drive back into Loki's body was only slightly faster and harder, reaching just as deep and spearing him open just as much, and Loki couldn't stop from whining through it. His nails felt like they were going to peel back from his fingers for how hard he scrabbled at the wall in front of him, distantly surprised he wasn't leaving gouges in the tile of the backsplash. But it didn't matter, not when Thor was opening him up again and again and again. 

Each time he didn't say anything, just held Loki's hips in a near bruising grip and thrust into the hole that was barely prepared for him, so it lit Loki's veins on fire again, like flame really was pumping through them rather than blood. His own cock was completely trapped underneath him, there was no way he could push up enough to get to it, not even a desperate attempt to snake his hand between himself and the towels was good enough. He would only get it in a few inches before Thor was shoving back into him, jarring him hard enough that Loki's hand flew back to the wall in front of him to brace himself again. 

Within a minute, _maybe_ two, Thor was pounding furiously into him and fuck if Loki wasn't giving him everything he wanted. He was so desperate for it that he pushed up into every thrust of Thor's dick into his entrance and kept a litany of soft whines and panting for more. He at least held back on Thor's name, even if it was like a mantra in his head, Thor Thor Thor _Thor_ , he wanted everything of Thor, wanted everything he was getting and still more. Wanted Thor to be just as wrecked as he was, wanted Thor to be just as dirty and filthy as he was, so that they'd never look at anyone else, because no one would understand what they wanted, what they _needed_ \-- 

Thor was the first to break, groaning on a particularly sharp thrust that sent sparks across Loki's vision. "Fuck," he moaned. "You are so goddamned tight, your ass takes my cock so _perfectly_. I wish you could see yourself and how your greedy little hole that loves my cock. The skirt just makes it better, you should never wear briefs again, your ass is so perfect in those panties, fuck, you're so hot...." 

The words washed over Loki and maybe they were meaningless babble that Thor only threw out because he was in a good mood or maybe he meant them, maybe he really did want to wreck Loki as much as Loki wanted to wreck him, but either way, they were like an addiction and Loki snatched at them like a junkie getting a fix. His cock was throbbing beneath him, and he only had the rough texture of the towels and his own desperate little rutting against them to help him along, which wasn't nearly enough. His balls felt like they were going to explode, every time Thor's half-clothed hips slammed up against his ass they should have been spilling up out of his dick, but it _wasn't enough_. 

No matter how hard Thor fucked into him, no matter how Loki was a tangled mess of _want_ and _need_ and desperate _ache_ to just come already, he could never quite get there. If only he could have gotten a hand around his own dick to stroke in time with each of Thor's thrusts into him, hard enough now that the tops of Loki's thighs were sore from being pushed into the edge of the table, even with the buffer of the towels. Or maybe if Thor had reached between them to cup Loki's balls and gently worked them while he kept pounding away at Loki's backside, until Loki's legs trembled underneath him, no longer able to hold him up or help him cant his hips to get a better angle. 

But Thor just kept shoving straight into him, faster and faster until he was almost sloppy with it, chasing his own orgasm while Loki fell away from their rhythm. And in another couple of minutes, Thor was slamming in extra hard, his hips shoving up against Loki's ass so hard and his cock such a fucking steel rod that was just about laying the length of Loki's spine, that he was nearly rocked up off the edge of the counter. And then he groaned and stuttered against Loki, coming in him with a last few stilted thrusts that did absolutely _nothing_ but scrape across raw nerves that needed a gentler touch. 

Loki gave him a minute. But only a minute. "You'd better fucking finish what you started, asshole." 

Thor was slumped over Loki, his arms braced on either side of him so that his weight didn't fall entirely on his little brother, but it still kept his hips crammed up against Loki's and he definitely could still feel the cock buried inside him. It was softening now, no longer able to give Loki what he needed and he tried not to be furious about that, to trust that Thor would take care of him. 

But it was hard to trust when Thor just kept breathing against the nape of Loki's neck, clearly in no hurry to even pull out, much less showing any interest in finishing Loki off. At least not until Thor finally grabbed hold of his hips, pulling them backwards so they stayed flush against Thor's own as he maneuvered around behind Loki, tugging him somewhere while his softening dick was still buried inside him. 

"What the hell are even you _doing_ \--" Loki started, cranky and breathless at the same time, as Thor kept shuffling around behind him. 

After a few moments more, Loki heard the scrape of metal across the floor and realized that Thor was dragging over the chair with his foot wrapped around one of its legs. As soon as he got it in range, Thor flopped down into it and pulled Loki along with him, so that he was seated across Thor's lap. It wasn't really a comfortable landing even with Thor's hands still on his hips to guide and soften the blow of a surprise yank to sit down on Thor's legs while his brother's dick was still entirely inside him. 

"Jesus _Christ_ \--" Loki swore and tried to shift away from the way Thor's dick was literally fucking _stabbing_ his insides, but fucking Thor wouldn't let him wriggle away. 

"Hold still," Thor muttered and kept trying to shift Loki higher up, only succeeding when Loki finally gave in with a whine and pushed himself higher up on Thor's lap until they found a better position. "Okay, come on, work with me here--" 

"This would be a lot easier if you'd get your dick out of me," Loki pointed out acidly. "I'm pretty sure I'd enjoy it a lot more, too." 

Thor huffed a laugh against the back of his neck and still didn't let Loki go, the fucker. "Yeah, but I like having my dick in you. And you'll like this, just relax and go with it for a minute, okay." 

Loki hated that it was often so much easier just to go along with whatever Thor wanted, because he just kept _looking_ at you or coaxing you and making you feel like you were the worst not to go along with him, that you weren't interested in anything fun and that you didn't like him or you'd lose his attention or whatever other guilt trip Thor didn't even mean to lay on you, he just _did_. 

So he let Thor slide a hand up the inside of his thighs, one warm palm smoothing over each of the stockings until they reached the tops of them and kept going over smooth, pale skin. Thor pushed his legs wider and wider, hooking his hands lightly underneath them so he could pull them back up over his own legs, until Loki was splayed open over his lap, not a goddamned lick of leverage when his feet could barely touched the floor like this. It kept his weight mostly on his thighs and ass, so that he still felt the push of Thor's cock inside him and how his own legs trembled from having come so close to orgasm and then been denied. 

It was impossible for Thor to roll his hips or fuck into Loki like this, so there was no movement of the dick pressed inside him, but Thor made up for it by lightly teasing his fingers around the rim of where Loki was pierced open, his nail scraping lightly over the stretched muscle there. At the same time, his other hand cupped and squeezed Loki's balls gently, until he prised a long, pathetic moan out of Loki and moved up towards the now hard and leaking cock right above. 

"Yeah, I knew you'd like this." Thor's voice was like vibration right down Loki's spine, low and possessive and hungry, so of course he shuddered at it. Or maybe it was the way Thor's thumb was pressing just underneath the head of his cock, right where a tangle of nerves sent more electricity through Loki's veins and made him desperate to come already. It was a delicious contrast against the cool air that breezed over his exposed skin, with his underwear still only barely hanging onto one ankle, half covering the loafer that still stubbornly clung to his foot. His skirt had been flared open and Thor had scrunched it up so that Loki's cock was hanging out in the open for easy access and the air was so much colder now against his heated skin. 

"Pretty sure I'd like anything that could get me to come already," he panted, just to be contrary and because Thor's ego didn't need any more puffing up. 

It was difficult to keep a steady voice though, considering Thor's fingers were like magic on his dick, rubbing against the slit at the top and spreading pre-come around the head so that it was easier to stroke. And his other hand never strayed far from Loki's entrance, only ever briefly moving up to work his balls again and then pressing back against stretched open and oversensitive skin. It was so damn good and yet still not enough, never quite an even enough rhythm that Loki could finally just find his damned orgasm already. 

"You're shaking like a leaf in a hurricane and your cock is practically twitching in my hand," Thor said right against the top of Loki's spine, his voice so smug that it made Loki want to twist around to punch Thor in the face just as much as it made him want to moan and arch up into the first around his dick while also grinding down on the cock still in him. He _hated_ when Thor saw how much he wrecked Loki, because it was one thing to want Thor to wreck him, but it was in an entirely different league to want Thor to see that Loki wanted to be wrecked. 

"A sign of trying to come all on my own, because I have a shit partner," he at least managed to grind out, in between Thor placing hot, open-mouthed kisses along the nape of his neck and the warm, calloused hand that was still sliding up and down his now slick cock. 

Thor squeezed the base of Loki's cock extra hard, just enough that it made fireworks go off behind his eyes and almost, _almost_ got him to come, just a little harder and a little longer and he would have been there-- 

"The more you act like a little shit, the more I want to just bend you over that counter again and rock into you until I'm hard again, so that you can only come on my dick alone, no helping hand along the way." And then Thor was biting at the side of his neck, where his shoulder curved upward towards the back of his skull, not hard enough to bruise, but still stinging. "You make me want to fuck you with just my cock in your ass, nothing touching your own cock, until you're so wrecked that even you can't deny how much you love it." 

Images of Thor doing just that flitted through Loki's mind, that Thor would push him back onto the counter where Loki couldn't get a hand on his own dick, but instead could only push back into the hard length driving into him, so that his ass would be fucked raw by the time he finally came. And Loki's legs would be rubber, he wouldn't even be able to stand, so Thor would have to support his weight as well, maybe he'd shove one strong leg between Loki's to keep him there or maybe he'd just hold Loki up by the hips or maybe even just the way his hips would crowd up against Loki's ass would keep him from falling down. It'd take hours and Thor would have to rest in between, but he'd always get it back up again before long, telling Loki all sorts of filthy things in between about how Loki was _his_ and nobody else's, and Loki would be _so_ fucked out by the time it was done, he wouldn't be able to stand up to the onslaught, he wouldn't be able to think of a single thing to say that wasn't some sort of plea for Thor to-- 

_Shit_ , his dick was pulsing in Thor's hand and he was clenching down on the thick length still shoved up his ass and, fuck fuck fuck, he was making little breathy mewling sounds for how much he _wanted_ that little fantasy. And there was no hope that Thor hadn't noticed, because he was lightly chucking against Loki's shoulder, he fucking _knew_ that Loki enjoyed the idea of being wrecked by his big brother. 

But at least he felt Thor's cock twitch inside him--well, more that he felt it at the base of Thor's cock right where he was joined with Loki--that Thor enjoyed the idea just as much as he did, that his little brother would be a mess at his hands. That Thor would be just as guilty and owned by this as Loki would be. 

With just a few more strokes of Thor's hand on his cock, Loki was finally coming and he slapped a hand over his own mouth during it, doing his best to muffle the cries that tried to spill past his lips. It was too much, the thought of Thor taking his time with Loki, the knowledge that Thor was possibly just as fucked up about this as Loki was, and the warm hands that couldn't stop touching him. 

Afterwards, Loki didn't even give a single fuck about how he looked or if he would go sprawling on the floor for it, he just fell limply back against Thor and flopped where he would. His feet still weren't firmly planted on the ground, because Thor's knees kept his own from closing, but who cared, Loki was just going to lay backwards on Thor for awhile and let the pleasant tingling lull him into a hazy, warm fugue state. It didn't matter if it was Thor's arm around his waist holding him up while Thor reached over for one of the towels to clean them or if it was the semi-stiff cock still pushed inside him that kept Loki from sliding right off onto the floor. 

He really, really did not care. 

It felt good just to float for awhile, the aftermath of a really good fuck was blissful and Thor wasn't going to take this from him. 

Eventually, of course, the high wore off and aches started to be a pain in Loki's ass--along with the literal pain in his ass making itself known--so he pushed himself to his feet and forced himself up off Thor's dick, trying not to wince as it slid slowly out of him. He was definitely going to feel that for a couple of days, which would please Thor to no end. Well, except for the part where Loki was going to cocktease the shit out of him and then deny Thor access, because he was still too sore. That part would be less fun for Thor, but super fun for Loki, which was all he cared about. 

Loki looked distastefully down at himself and subtly leaned one hip against the counter for extra support. "Ugh, I look like I just got fucked in the art supply room." He gestured down at himself--the formerly pristine dress shirt was now wrinkled and messy, his skirt was in complete dissarray, and even the stockings were twisted around to where it was obvious they'd been fiddled with--and made a rude noise in Thor's direction. 

Not that fucking Thor ever felt bad about that and probably thought it was a compliment, if the shit eating grin on his face was any indication. "You look like you had a _fantastic_ fuck in the art supply room." 

Loki rolled his eyes and waved a dismissive hand at Thor. "So do you, which is going to lead to a lot of really awkward questions when anyone sees us." 

Rolling the condom off his only vaguely hard dick, Thor shrugged and easily tossed it into the garbage. Loki made another face and pointedly wadded up a bunch of paper towels to drop on top of it, so that it wouldn't be immediately obvious that there was a used condom in the goddamned _art supply room at school_. Thor just grinned at him, the stupid fuck. 

"If we run into anyone, I'll just give you a good head scrubbing and they'll think I was man-handling you like any normal big brother would do to their obnoxious little shit brother." Thor stretched his arms above his head and Loki couldn't help following the line of his thickly muscled arms and broad shoulders as he did, the white dress shirt of the boys' uniform not doing anything to hide the perfect body underneath. And it was extra hard not to lower his eyes to the still flush cock in Thor's lap, no longer ramrod straight or hard, but looking like maybe it would be interested in another round soon, that it would be warm and willing to find its home in Loki again. 

Ugh, he needed to get away from Thor and spend more quality time with his own hand if he was this hard up. 

"You're an asshole," was all Loki said. You know, instead of saying, 'Hey, Thor, I'd really like to get my mouth on your dick again, can I please suck your cock? And then can you fuck me again?' which he was seriously considering, if Thor didn't put it away soon. 

Yeah, he might even need to do a little on-line shopping for some extra helpers if he didn't get this out of his system soon, and it was really hard not to put his face in his hands at how disgusted he was at himself. 

At least Thor just thought Loki was disgusted with him, because he just grinned and stood up, tucking himself away--fucking _finally_ \--before coming over to Loki to kiss him quickly on the lips. And slide his hand up the back of Loki's skirt so he could rub the pads of two fingers over Loki's loosened and still wet hole, because Thor was an _asshole_ and was trying to make him groan at the feel of it. Which Loki just about did, before he swatted Thor's hands away and shoved at his shoulders. 

"Fuck you, you had your fun. I am going _home_." 

With one more pat against Loki's ass--and then copping another feel as soon as Loki bent to pull his panties back up, this time he managed to get the very tip of his index finger pushed back inside before Loki whipped around to punch him in the shoulder as hard as he could--Thor grinned again and said, "Come on, I'll give you a ride home. I've already missed practice and I can't go in smelling like I've just been fucking someone in a school closet." 

"Yeah, fine, okay." There wasn't a mirror for him to check himself in here, but Loki was pretty sure he looked at least mostly presentable, as he smoothed down the pleats of the skirt as best he could and scraped his hair back away from his face. "I can't wait to shower and change out of these things." 

Thor's pout was exaggerated, but also somewhat serious and, boy, was Loki going to ignore the fuck out of that. "You should keep wearing that outfit though, you look _amazing_ in it." 

Double checking to make sure they were both presentable, no obvious come stains or suspicious globs on the back of anyone's clothes or torn open condom wrappers half-sticking out of a pocket, Loki unlocked the door and peered out to the hallway beyond. "You only think I look amazing because it's easier to fuck in a skirt than in pants." 

Thor's hands were warm on his hips yet again, but they at least stayed there this time. "No, you really do look amazing in this outfit. Your legs go on forever and your ass looks fantastic in those panties." He sounded so sincere that Loki didn't know how to respond to him, so he just kept staring out at the hallway and trying to see if anyone was there without actually sticking his head out. 

"I'm going to slip out and see if anyone's there, I'll come back if the way is clear and we can go together." 

Thor laughed against his back and squeezed Loki's hip one last time before letting go. "No way. You'll just stroll right on out of here and leave me sitting in the dark for an hour before I realize, shit, he's already left." Okay, Loki probably would have done that, but he still wasn't going to dignify that with an answer. Though Thor didn't give him much time for one anyway, since he was grabbing hold of the door and pulling it open, forcing Loki to shuffle back up against him. "Besides, it's all quiet out there, nobody's going to see us." 

It was annoying that Thor was right, despite that Loki really didn't want anyone to be out there who might give them a weird look. There was no way they didn't look like two stupid kids sneaking off for a quick grope when no one was looking and that was just going to be impossible to explain when it was with his _brother_. 

"And just because you're such a little shit," Thor continued, shoving Loki forward so that he had to stumble a bit out the door, "when we get home, I am _definitely_ getting you to ride me while you're still wearing that skirt before you take it off. Reverse cowgirl position so I can really see you." 

"And, again, fuck you, _no_ ," Loki snapped, his spine stiffening as he stomped ahead of Thor and resolutely did not think of how his cock was telling him, hey, yes, that sounds like a _fantastic_ idea. He had some fucking dignity! 

"We have the whole ride home for me to wear you down." And fuck if Thor's grin and light shoulder bump--because he still caught up with Loki, his strides long and effortless in a way Loki's weren't quite just yet--wasn't way more charming than it should have been. 

And Loki knew that he'd probably cave, but he at least wanted Thor to work for it. Maybe he'd even make Thor lend him his Xbox for the entire weekend in exchange, so Loki could just dick around on Netflix instead of letting Thor use his double XP weekend, knowing it would drive him up the fucking wall. That might save his dignity a little bit. 

But all he said for now, with as much feeling and disdain as he could muster, was, "You are an _asshole_."


End file.
